sickboxfandomcom-20200214-history
DA ILLUMINATI FCKIN RETURNZ YET AGAIN N DA FCKIN LAZT RAID
WEEEEEEEEL YEH FIN4LLY DIZ IZ DA FCKIN' LAZT RAID, BIATCH.YESSSSS ZO DIZ IZ DA ZTOOOOORY OF HAW MAI LI3F GUT FCKED UP IN UR AZZ N WULD LIEK YO TU JUZT ZEET DAWN FUR DA MINUTE N HUW I BEKAME DA PRINCE OF EXPLODING DA ENTIRE ILLUMINATI!!!1!!1!!!11!1 ILLUMINATI WUZ UP AGA N DEY GOT A EVEN BEEG FCKIN BAZE N IT WUZ 9001% BEEGER DEY R FCKIN UZ 0H FCK IT'Z GOIN TA BE HURD AZ H3LL EEEEEZ W3LL Y3AH ZO I GUT A FCKING G4NG BUT HOWEVAH DER ST33L BE THANGZ TA DU. H0WEVAR ANIMEF4N9999 R3P0RTED DAT HEES NIECE HUZ BEEN BR4INWUZHED BAI DA ILLUMINATIZ N N33DZ FCKING HELP ZO KRAP. I GUT AUT TA DA H0000000UZE N DEN PCKED ZOME SHTTY W3PA0NZ D3N I GU7 LAZAH GUNZ K4T4N4 WEET MARIGUANAZ EMBEED EEN EET N A PCK OF BOMBZ N DEN GO ADVENTRUE N ZHET DEN AFTUR DAT I GIT TA DA HOUZE OF ANIMEF4N9999 DEN ARM DA FRIKIN W3APONZ N DEN GU ALUNG AFTUR DAT I G0T 4NOTH3R FIRDAYENDZ N 1 GIT TA D4 REZT OF MAI FRINEDZ WEETH SG F4T4L SFF GMP PLANKZ N FINN N DEN GIT TA DA ILLUMINATIZ TRU3 TURE BAZE FUR R3AL BIATCH AFTUR ZUM TIEM IN DA ZTR33T WE KANN0T FIND DAT ZHIZZLE ANYWERE ZOOOOOOO WE GIT BCK TO 4NOTHR PLCE BUT HOWEVAR ZUD3NLY A HOEL 0P3NED FRUM DA GROOOOOOOOOUND N WE LL FAULLED EEN EET N DEN KRAZHED IN DA H0LE AH GUD IT HURZT BBUT W3LL DEN EET ZTARTED TA B3GINZ AT FRUST I ZEE AN ILLUMINATI FCKER T4KIN AN 3NDLEZZ ZHET EEN DA T00LIET N IT WUZ ZOOOOOOO STIEENKY OH FCK ZO DAT ERRYONE H3LD DER MOUTHZ N FCKED DEMZLEVEZ CUZ IT WUZ ZOOOOOOOOOO STINKY LIEK BI4TCH FCK3R AFTRU DAT I DECID3D TA ZOMEK W333D LIEK A BOUZ DEN AFTUR DAT I KCKED DAT FCKR'Z AZZ DEN DA TOLI333T P4PR EXPLODED N A DOUR OPRNED OH FCK DEN DER WUZ ILLUMINATIZ BRINWUZH3R ERRYWERE N WE W3R3 FCKED AFTUR DAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- W3LL Y3AH H IT WUZ NUT EFECTIVEZ ZO I KCKED DER AZZEZ ONE BAI ONE UNTELL DEY DI3D LIEK DA KOK N DER BRAIN C3LL 3XPLODED INTO DA 5KY N YEH I 3XPLODED DER BODIZE TU N DEN CONTIUNED TA DA N3XT RUM AFTUR DEN AFTUR DAT WE M3T DIZ FCKING ILLUMINATI G4ME ZO W3 PCKED EET UP N FCK IT 69.1342 TIEMZ BUT ZUDDENLY DER WUZ ILLUMINATI GUARDZ ERRYWEER ZO I ZMOK3D MARIGUANA N DEN FITE DEM LIEK A GANGZTA AFTUR ZOME AZZ KEKIN I DEN FCK DDER FCK1N AZZ BAI UZIN W33D N IGNITE IT N BAAAAAM!! DA SM0KE WUZ ERRYWERE AFTUR DAT DER WUZ MOAR GU4RDZ OOOOOOOH FCK DER WUZ NOT 3NOUGH ZO I PCKED UP DA TARAKO KARD UP DEN TROW EET EEN DA BUTTOM DEN 69.1342 TARAKOS WUZ ZUMMONED D3N DEY 4TTCKED DA AZZEZ AFTUR DEN I UZED MAI KATANA TA FCK DEM N DEN SG KCKED DER A55 AFTUR LOLOLOLOLOLOLO AFTUR DAT DER WUZ 1 MOAR GUARDZ N I WUZ AZHAM3D OF DAT ZHIT CUZ HES G4Y I DEN THREW DA P0K3M0N POOPY BROUWN AT DAT AZZ'ES FECE N HE DEN DIED DA TARAKOZ DEN DIZEPPER3D N I GIT TA DA NEXT RUM DER WUZ MARIJUANAZ ERRRYW3RE I DEN PCKED ALL AUF DEM UP N 3RRY0NE SM0KEZ DEM 4ND YEEEEAH ZOME GUD AZ ZHET W3LL AFTUR DA W33D ZM0KIN N DEN WE GIT TA DA D00R N WHT W3 FREST ZEE WUZ ZHR33333333333333K!!!!!11!!!!!!1111!!1!1 OH FCK EETZ ZHREK N DEN SG ZHOUTED "DREEEEK" DEN AFTUR DAT WE ZHAZED HEM N IT WUZ A L0NG ZO LET'Z MAI AZZ DEZRIVE DAT CRABPY SHIT ZO DEN WE GIT TA DA UPP3R ZTAIRZ WHIEL CHAZIN ZHREK WHIEL D34LIN AUF AZZEZ WHEEH N0 0NEZ KAREZ 'BOUT AFTUR DAT W3 ZZ3 MOAR FCKRZ Z0 W3 ZHOT DEM N 4GAIN LIEEEEEEEEEEEEK A BOUZ N W33D GANZTA N I H0P3 TA FITE AUTO ZOON WELL I DEN PCKED UP MAI LIGHT3R N ZLOWLY BURN DOOOOOOOWN DA ZTAAAAIRZ N DEN IT GOEZ HOT N AFTUR DAT IT KOLLPZED DAWN N ZHET AFTUR DAT DEZE TWO FCKRZ JUEZT P0PPED OUT AUF N0WHERE N AR TRYIN TA FCK UZ BUT W3LL TU EAZY I KCKED IT'Z TEZTIZ N IT DENTED AFTUR DAT FATAL DEN GU RAGE ON DAT FCKR N IT WUZ DEZZTORYED BUT ZHR3K LUZT UZ ZO FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU- BU7 AFTUR DAT I'VE GOT DA JETP4K ZO 4LL H0PE IZ NUT LOZT N DEN ERRYONE GU TO EET N GU UP DA JETPCK AFTUR N CHZE ZHR3K AGAINNNNNN W3LL FCK DEEZ I'LL GUNA SPAC DEZ OH FCK-QIm0-wVY-Q0YWquYYQNU3YAWwuBAYYA 3U SRRY I GUT KAZY ZO K WE GOEZ TA SHREK N DEN ZHOT GUN ON HEEZ AZZ BUT HE AV0ID3D ZO WE JUMP3D DAWN N KCKED HES HED EET HRUTZ VI0LENTLY N DEN AFTUR DAT ERRYONE LANUCH AT HEEM!!!!!!!!!1!!!11!! OMG OMG OMG AFTUR DAT ZHREK BURZTED ENTO TREATZ N DI3D LIEK A FCKIN SHITTY COCKZUK3R N ZHR3K WUZ KEELED N HPY3R-REALIZTIZZLE BLOOD BL33D OUTZ LOLOLOLOLOLOLO DEN W3 FINNALY GOT TU FIRZT FLOOR (SRSLY DA PR3VIOUZ FLOUR WUZ DA BAZEM3NT ZO IT WUZ D4RK) BUT HOWEVAR TOO MANY ILLUMAINTIZ GAURDZ CAUGHT OUR AZZ DEN FORCE UZ TA P14Y DEEZ GIEM N OH FCK DIZ GAIM GIV NIGHTMARZ ZO I DECID3D TO 4TTTEMPT TO G3T OUT BAUT DEY LOCKED MAI AZZ IN ZO I KANNOT GUT OUT OF DA RUM BUT HAWEVUR ANIMEFAN9999 GUT DA SINGUAL 1NTURRUPTUR N SHET DEN HE DECID3D TA CHANGED DE VID TU DIZ VID (OH FCK DAT WUZ ALZO SEEEXY) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO N IT WUZ 4LZO HYP3R-R34LZTIZZLE N ERRYONE DEN F4PPED FOR 69.1342 DIMEZ UNTIL W3 R FR33 AFTUR DUE TA DA VID AFTUR DAT DA GUARDZ DIT TA DA RUM D3N WUATCH ED DA VIDEO N DEY WUZ LIEK "WTF" N P4ZZED OUT N AFTUR DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WE RUN DAWN DA C0RRIDUR N DER WUZ GU4RDZ ERRYWERE ZO WE ZHOT DEM IN DA AZZ AUN BAI 111111111111R ,3Q9-N OH FCK I GO KRAZY AGAAA WE KEELED AUL DA GUARDZ ZO W33 ENTURD DA NE3XT RUM N DER WUZ BUTTERFLIEEEEZ!!!!1!11111!1!! OH FCK DEN DEY AU77EMTPPED TA ZTEAL OUT ZOUL ZO OH FCK AAAAAAA- WAIT WE3LL YEAH WAI DEY DIND'T DO AAANYD DENG ZO LET'Z BATTEL GODOFMEMEZ UZED FCK IT WUZ 9001% 3FFECTIVE THAT'Z IT AFTUR DAT ERRYONE FCKED DA BUTE3RFLIZREP'Q ,IY3 N DEN WE FCKED DEM AUF DAA RUM AFTUR D3T N FCK WE GOT TO LCK DA R000M AAAAAAAA-W EL WE N33D TA UZE DA LAZER Z0 W3 UZED IT N DEN DA DUR EXPL0D3D LIEK CRAP N YEAAAAAAH MAN WE GO W33D M4DN3ZZ AGA DEN AFTUR DAT W3 ZEE DAT N3XT RUM ZO W3 GOEZ EEN DA FCKIN N3XT RUM N DER WUZ TNT ERRYWERE ZO W3 GOTTA GU DENOATE EET Z0 W3 PUT A LIEGHT3R AUN EET AFTUR DAT DA GUDD4MN TNTZ EXPULDED N DEN DA RUM WUZ FULL AUF ZMUKE DEN AFTUR DAT W3 ZEE SFF (I swear this is not a taunt) G3TTIN RAP3D BAI ALFR3D LIEK A FCKIN KRAP N EET WUZ ZO HYPAR-R3ALIZTIK N ZOOOOOOOO ZKAREY N ANIM3F4N9999 TRI3D TA ZAVE HEEM BUT DEN SFF DI3D DUE TU ALFR3D N EERYUNE WUZZ LI3K "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" N DEN W3 CRI ERRYDIME N DEN ZO DUE TU DAT W3 GU TA BATT3L WEET ALFRED N W33L H3 GOEZ FRUST N KCKED AZZ BUT I AVOI3D3D DEN FCK HEEM 69.1342 TIEMZ N DEN ERRUAN ELZE SMOEK W33D N DEN A774CKED HEEM LIEK A BOUZ AFTER N GU FITE HEZ AZZ DEN AFTUR DAT HE GOEZ UP N FCK ERYONE N DEN I F3LL DAWN ZO SG PUNCHED HEZ F4CE N I WAK UP BUT H3 GRABB3D MAI LEGZ N R0TAT3 EET ROUND BUT DEN I HURRY FCK H33M UNTEL HE GOES DA LAZT BR3ATH DEN I KCKED HEEM EEN DA TEZTIZ N H3 DI3D LIEK A FCKER LOLOLOLOLOLOLO ZO WE DEN PUT DA GR4VEZTUNE AUN ALFR3D AZZ N BUR3D HEEZ AZZ EEN DA GROUND N EET R3ADZ: "Here lies Alfred He killed SFF so that everyone killed him" DEN AFTUR DAT W3 R3ZT DA SFF'Z BUDY EEN P3ACE DEN AFTUR DAT I DUN'T KARE 4NYWAY CUZ EET'Z GETTIN L4TE ZO DEN W3 ZEE A ZT41RZ AFTUR DAT ZO W3 4LL DEN 4RM 0URZELVEZ DEN ASZC3ND EENTU DA ZTARIZ N EET GOEZ AUN AN ON BUT H0W3VAR DA ZTARIZ ZT4RTED TA KOLLPZE ZO W3 DEEEEEEEEEEEN A77MPT TA RUEN UP DA GUDDAMN ZTIARZ BUT H0W3VAR AULL ZT4IRZ DEN K0LLPZED AFTUR N D3N W3 FELL DAWN AFTUR "I W4RN U BOUT FCKIN ZTAAAAAAAIRZ, BR0, I TULD U GODOFMEMEZ!" "EET K33PZ HAPP3NIN" "I TULD U M444N, I TULD U BOUT ZTAIRZ!!!" DEN AFTUR DA LUNG FAAAAAAALL DEN W3 F3LL EENTO DA GUD TOLI3TZ AFTUR N D3N W3 FULL ENTO E4CH ZTA11Z N DEN AFTUR W3 F3LL W3 DEN GU P00P EEN DA TOOOOOILETZ AFTUR CUZ WE R FURC3D TU BUT EEN DA MIDD1EZ AUF DA POOPIN DEN DER WUZ A BUCH AUF FCKIN SHEETY F3MINIZTZ TRUIN TA RAEP UZ LI3K A FCKER EEN A ZACK ZO EEN DA PUPIN W3 ZOOOOOOO DECI3D TA FITE D3M LIEK A BOUZ LOLOLOLOLOLO BUT 0H FCK DA L3ADER WUZ ANG3L N H4NNAHZ (ALZO KN0WN AZ ANIM3F4N9999'Z ZTAVK3R) S0 FCK WE'R FCKIN DEM RIGHT GUDDAMN NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW ZOOOO AT FRUZT W3 DEN R3LEZED AUR P00P N DEN GR4BB3D EET AUT N EET WUZ ZPH3RIKAL IT WUZ ZOOOOOOOOOO CUT3 N ZEXY W4IT ANYW4Y W3 DEN GIT TA DA FITE WEET DA F3MINIZTZ TUG3THR I GIT TA FITE ANG3L N ANIM3FAN9999 WEEL FITE H4NNAH WHIEL DA LEZT WEEL FITE DA R3MAININ F3MINIZTZ ZO I GUT AUN WEET DA FCK3RZ ZO FRUST I PUNCH3D H3R EEN DA FAC DEN I R4PED HEEEEEEER LIEK A BOOOOOOOOUZ BUT ZHE DEN FCKEED MAI AZZ N GUDDAMN PUNCH3D MAI F4CE H0W3VAR I WAK UP N DEN FCK H3R AZZ AFTUR DEN AFTUR DAT 1 GIT TA KIK H3R LOLOLOLOLO DEN AFTUR DAT I ZTUMP3D H3R VIULEETLY UNT33L HYPPAH-REALIZIZZLE BLUD KUMZ AUT N DEN I K33P ZTOMPIN BUT H0W3VAR ANIM3FAN9999 GUT B3ATED UP BAI H4NNAHZ ZO I GUT TA H3LP H3R N FCK H3R EEN DA AZZHULE BUT ANG3L DEN WAK UP LIEK A MUTHAFCKR BIATCH N KCKED MAI AZZ 69.1342 DIMEZ N EET FCKIN HUUUUUUUUUUUURTZ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- BUT DEN AULL F3MINIZTZ WUZ KEEL3D (UNLEZZ ANG3L N H4NNAH WEECH WUZZT3LL AIVEL) N DEN AFTUR DAT SG LUNHZED EET H4NNAH WEET M4XIUM SPP33D N DEN ZHE GUT FCK3D N HYPAR-REALIZTIZZLE BLUD KOMEZ AUT AUF H3R N ZHE DI3D AFTUR DAT W3 DEN R0TATO3D TA ANG3L N AFTUR DAT ZHE A773MPTZ TA FCK UZ BUT D3N W3 H4D AUR POOPZ ZO W3 DECI3D TA ZHUT EET TA H3R "DA POW3RZ AUF POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!1!!1!!1!11111!!!1" DEN W3 THR0W AULL AUF AUR PUOP TU ANG3L DEN ZHE FCK3D H3RZLEF DEN DI3D LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO DEN W3 L3AVED DA GUD TULI3T N D3N W3 ZEE DA 3LEVATUR ZO WE DE3N AULL GEET TA DA ELVUATR N DEN GIT TA DA HIEGZT FLUR (AKAZ ZKAIZKRAUP3R) DEN ERRYAUN EEZ EEN ZO I PR3ZZED DA "HIGEZT FLUR" BUTTUN N DEN CLOUZED DA DOOR N DEN GU AUN AFTUR W3 R EEN DA 3L3VATUR DEN AFTUR Z0ME TI3M EEN DA ELVUATUR DEN ZUDD3NLY AUT AUF N0WER 0DERYUZ DEN P0PP3D OUT!!!!!!!!111!!!1111111!!11 N FCK EET WUZ DA GUY WH0 GIT FCK3D AUFF MAI G4NG A F3W W33KZ AG0 N H3 DOEZN'T ZM03K W33D ZO W3LL FCK EET DAT DUMBAZZ EEZ KR4PPY N WE R GOIN TA FITE DAT DUMB FCK AFTUR DAT W3 DEN DECID3D TA KEEL DAT FCKER ZO W3 ZMO3K W33D FRIZT AZ JUZT LIEK ERRYTIME DEN AFTUR DAT W3 DEN GO RAEP 0DERYUZ H4RD DER WUZ HYPAR-REALIZTIZZLE BLUD ERRYW3R3 N EET WUZ 3AZIR TA KEEL DAT FCKER BUT DAT AZZ K33PZ ZH0UTIN "ODUR EEZ BCK" BUT H0W? FCKERZ BUT W3 ZT33L CONTIUN3 TA RAEP DAT FCKER TU N0 3ND AFTUR D4T DEN 0DERYUZ GIT K33L3D N Y33333333333H DER WUZ HYPAR-REALIZTIZZLE BLUD N BUDY P4RTZ 33N DA ELEVUTAR ERRYW3R3 ZO W3 DEN GU ZMUKE DA WEED AGA DEN AFTUR ZUM TI3M AUF ZMUKIN W33D D3N DA ELEVUTR R3ACHED TA DA HIG3ZT FLUR N W3 DEN GUEZ 0UT AUF DA ELEVUTR N DA FRIZT THENG I ZEE WUZ DAT DER R WURM J3FF ERRYWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!1!!111!1!!11!! (N DER WUZ M0AR GUARDZ EEZ UZUAL BIATCH FCKER) S0 W3 GIT AUR AW3ZOME W3AP0NZ N ST4RT K33LIN DEM AGA N FCK DEM EEN DA AZZ LIEK AN AW3ZUM FITE N EXPLEED AULL WURM J3FFZ I FUND DHEZE TIEM N FCK DER AZZ VI0LENTLY DEN AFTUR ZUM FITEZ N KCKIN AZZEZ DER WUZ D3AD BUDY N AZ U GUEZZED DA HYP3R0REALIZZTIZZLE BLUD ERRYW3REEEEEEEEEE EET'Z ZUPPUZED TA BE N I ST33L KCK AZZ N ST0MP DA WURM J3FFZ TRYIN TA FCK MAI BUDY ALOT LOLOLOLOLOLOLO DEN AZ I FCK DA L4ZT GU4RD WEET A DI1DOZ AUN DER P3NIZ DEN ZUDDENLY Z0M3THING APP3AR3D EEN RIGHT FR0NT AUF MAI 3Y3Z N EEZ VEEEEEEEEERY STRIAGHT N C0RR3CT WEET 90 DEGREE ANGL3 N MOST CORRECT EVARH EEN DA MULTIVERZEZ. S3RIOUZLY DHEEZ EZZ VURY COK FCKIN K0RR3ZT ZO DAT N0THIN EZZ W33L DHEZ IZ OFF TUPIKZ ZO CONTIUNE DHEZZ ZHET N DAT THANG WUZ...........lol FUCK YA. I'LL ZH0W DAT ZZHET DEN IT WUZ VRIZKAZ!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!111!111!11!11 *Rose rain activates, what's this shit?* "Ah yeah, finally we meet again..." "Heeeeeeeey..." "Make out?"and fuck, it's intended to be here so it doesn't matter anyway And then after that I decided to do that and seconds befor... DEN ZUDD3NLYY AUT AUF N0W3R LIEK A FCKER ZCOOTALUU.EXE (FCK DAT DUMAZZ) P0PPED OUT FRUM DA FLOOR LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO DEN PR0C33D TA THR3W VRIZKA AW4Y N ZHE WUZ LIEK "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" N DEN CRUZHED TA D4 BUNCHZ AUF TNTZ I ZET N3AR DA BAZE (WHEECH I Z3T EET DER FUR N0 APP3R3NT REAZ0N) N DEN EET G0EZ B00M N ERRYONE GOEZ M4D N CRI ERRYTIME N0W I HAV TA FCK N KEEL DHEEZ FCK3R AGA CUZ EET 4LZO RAEPED ANIM3FAN9999 ONCE LIEK A FCKER (ZHE WUZ ALIVE N W3LL AFTUR DA EXP1OZIONZ THR0UGH ZO ZHE DOEZN'T M4TTER ANYWAY BIATCHEZ) Z0 I Z3T WEET DA BATT3L WEET DA FCKIN ZC00TALU.EXE DEN FITE DAT AZZ N ERRY0NE ELZE DEN ZM0EK W33D N J0IN DA FITE AFTUR Z0 IT GOEZ AFUTR DA FCK3R I WUZ T4LIN 'BOUT GRABB3D MAI DIXZ DAWN N FCK MAI AZZ VI0L3NTLY ZO PL4NK ZMAZHED EET'Z AZZ N DEN IT FCK 0FF MAI AZZ N ERRYONE DEN GO FCK EET DEN AFTUR DAT I KCK3D EET 69.1342 DIMEZ N HYP3R-REALIZTIZZLE BLUD BL33D OUT LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK A FCKR BUT OOOOOOOH W3LL I GO FCK DAT AZZ AGAIN BUT H0W3VAR ZC00TALUU DEN GRABB3D MAI AZZ D0WN N ZT4RT TO FCK MAI AZZ VI0LENTLY AGA N RAEP3D MAI AZZ 69.1342 DIMEZ DEN STIK MAI DILDO AUN MAI AZZ N FCK MAI P3NIZ N EET F33LZ H0RRIBLE LIEEEEEEEEK KRAP N I TR13D TA FCK EET WEET MAI GUN ALZO N DHEZ KONTIUNE FUR 69.1342 DAYSMINUTEZ BUT DEN DER WUZ M0AR GU4RDZ K0MIN N DEN DA L3ADUR AUF DEM WUZ PAULA DEEN.EXE!!!!!!!1!!11111!111!!!11!!!!!!!1111111111 N ERRY0NE HAZ N0 CHOICE BUT TA FITE DER AZZ (WHIEL I GUT R4EPED BAI ZCOOTALU.EXE) N DEN DA FITE BAGINZ!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!111111!!1!!!111!!!11111111111 SO DEN ERRYONE GU FITE DA J4CKAZZEZ WHIEL I GUT R4PED LIEK FCK N W3LL Y3AH ZO I TR1ED TA FCK EET AUF I STRUGG3L DA ZCOTALU IN AN A77EMPT TA KCK EET AUF DEN AFTUR DAT I PCHED EET AUF ZO HAAAAARD BUT EET DO3ZN'T WURK ZO I D3CIDEED TA DI3 BUT N0LP HAUW I DU DAT ZO I D3CIDED TA UZE DA L4ZAH BUT DA ZCOTALU ZTEEL R4PIN MAI AZZ. I ALMUZT R3ACHED FUR DA LAZAH H0WEVAR ZUDDENLY DEN PAULA D33N.EXE WHIT PLENK STCKIN AUN DAT FCKER DEN APP3ARED N TRI3D TA FCK SCOTALU H4RD N I WUZ FR33 AFTUR ZO I GU G3T DA LAZAH DEN AFTUR DAT I GR4BBED DA LAZAH DEN 4IMED EET AT DA BUTH FCKERZ N DEN ZH0T DA LAZAH H0W3VAR PAULA D3EN.EXE AVUID3D BUT ZC0TALUU GUT FCKED UF EEN DA GUDD4MN LAZAH DEN GUT LAUNCH3D AUT AUF DE BUILDIN AFTUR N GUT S3ND TO FCK WEET VRIZKA (WHEECH EZZ EEN DA EXTURIUR AUF DA ILLUMINATIZ BUILDIN) AFTUR. Z0 DEN AFTUR DAT I GU BATT3L WEET PAULA DEEN.EXE (N PLENK GUT KCKED AUT ZINCE HE'Z TOO W3AK FUR DHIZ ZHET) GODOFMEMEZ UZE LAZAH IT WUZ NUT EFFECTIVE CUZ PAULA DEEN.EXE AVUIDED PAULA UZEZ BUTTUR IT WUZ ZUMWAT EFFECTIVE GODOFMEMEZ UZEZ EXPLODE!!!!!!!!! EET WUZ EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE!!! PAULA IZ NAW FCKED ZO DEN I UZED DA T0P KCK AUN DA PAULA DEEN.EXE DEN AFTUR DAT ZHE FLY3D EENTO DA REZT AUF DA FITE!!!1!!!11!! ZO AFTUR DAT I J0IN DA BATT3L LIEK A BOUZZ *INS3RT AWEZOME WEED N BATTEL ZCENE HERE CUZ I AUM LAZY TA DEZCRIB EET* ZO AFTUR I D3FEACTED AUUL AUF DE J4CKAZZEZ DEN DA L4ZT AUN FCKIN R3MAINZ EET WUZ AUTO!!!!!!!!!1!!1!1!!11111!!1!11!111111111111 WAI IZ H3 EEN DE ILLUMINATIZ? Z0 WEEL HE WUZ FITIN UZ ZO I HAV NU TIEM TA DEZKRIBE ANIWAI Z0 ERRY0NE GOEZ BATT3L WEET HEEM AGAIN DEN AFTUR DAT WE DECI3DED TA UZE AUR ZPECIAL ALLY KN0WN AZ PORNO.EXE!!!!!!!!11!!!!1!1111111111 ZO DEN I DECID3D TA UZE EEN AUN DAT JACKAZZ AUTO GODOFMEMEZ UZEDZ PORNO.EXE IT WUZ FCKIN EFFECTIVE, AUTO GUT HYPN0TIZED ZO DEN ERRYONE GUT TA KCK AUTO'Z AZZ VI0LENTLY *INSERT RAPE SCENE HERE* ZO DEN AFTUR DAT RAPE DEN WE GIT TA KEEL AUTO AGAIN ZO DAT'S EET AUTO ZT4NDZ UP LIEK A PATHETIK FCKERZ DEN A77EMPT TA FITE MAI AZZ ZO I PUNCH3D HEEM EEN DA FAC3 N HYPAH-REALIZTIZZLE BLUD KUMZ AUT N DEN AFTUR DAT AUTO FCKED MAI AZZ A LUT ZO I KCKED HEEM AGAIN AFUTR DEN I DECID3D TA FCK AUTO BACK ZO I USED DA R0UNDHOUZE KCK N0PE DAT'Z NUT PUZZIBLE ZA ANYWAY ZO I GR4BBED DA WEED KATANA DEN ZT4RTED TA ZLAZH AUTO WEET EET *69.1342 TIMEZ AUF TORTURZ LATUR* Z0 H3 BLEED HYPAH-REALIZTIZZLE BLUD N ALOOOOOOOOOOOT AUF DEM ZO I DECI3D TA UZE MAI FINAL P0WUR GODOFMEMEZ UZED EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EET WUZ 1000000000% EFFECTIVEZ, EFFECTIVE ZO DAT AUTO DI3D GODOFMEMEZ GAINED 9001 EXP, DAT'Z EET ZO DAT WE D3FEATED AUTO DEN WE WULKED TA DA BRIDGE AUF DA ZKAIZKURPER EET WUZ UNZTABEL ZO W3 HAV TU KAREFUL DAT'Z EET. AFUTR WE P4ZZED DA ZT4IRZ DEN AFTUR DAT BUT DEN FINN ALMUZT F3LL ZO W3 HAV TO ZAVE HEEM FRUM F3LLIN BEFOR EET'Z LUTE H0WEVAR DEN SCOTALU WHEECH WUZ FITEIN VRIZKA EEN DA EXTURIUR AUF DE BUILDIN DEN ZP0TTED MAI AZZ N DEN DAT FCKER UZED A P0WER DAT WUZ W0RSE DEN RIGBY.AVI'Z NIEHGTMARIZH FCE!!!!!!!!!!1!111!!!!111111111 SCOTALU.EXE UZED PONIFIATION LOL BUT VRIZKA WAKZ UP N PUZED SCOTALU.EXE'S D0WN DA FLUR DEN ST0MPED AUN DAT FCKER VIUL3NTLYZ, HYPER-REALIZIZZLE BLUD KUMZ AUT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!1!!!1!111111 DAT FCKR WUUZ DED. ZO I ALMUZT GOT BUT FCKED ZO I L3T VRIZKA DU H3R WURK DEN RECUZED FINNONYMOUZ N DEN GIT TA DA N3XT ZECTI0NZ N EET WUZ Z0 EMPTY ZO DAT DER WUZ NU GUARDZ BUT H0WEVAR ZUDDENLY... A FCKIN VURY HUGE JUZTIN BIEBER POPPED OUT!!!!!!!!!!111!1!1!1!1111!1111111!!1111 (WAIT. DAT'Z ALZO DA F0UNDER AUF DA ILLUMIANTI!!!!1!!111!111111) N NAW DIZ EEZ DA MUZT ZUP3R DUP3R GR4ND BATTEL AUF DA ILLUMI4NTI RAID... W3LL, DAT'Z EET BUT DEN AFTUR DAT DER WUZ M0000000000000AR GU4RDZ (INKLUDIN -CLASSIFIED-) N W3 NEED TA BLUW UEP DA BUILDIN F4ZZZT ZO AFTUR DAT W3 GIT TA KEEL DA GU4RDZ N RUN FRUM JUZTIN BI3BER N DEN JUZTIN BI3BER DEN ZUMM0ND DA GUARDZ Z0 W3 N33D TA FITE EET ZO W3 PCK UP A DILD0 DEN FITE DEEEEEEEEM I ZL4ZHED AULL AUF DEM W33T A DILDO N K33L DEM WHIEL DER WUZ HYPAH-RELIZTIZZLE BLUD ERRYW3RE N ERRY0NE ELZE WUZ FITIN DEM RIT3 NAW N WE DID A GUD J0B AUN DAAAAAAAAAAT DEN AFTUR DAT W3 ZEE -CLASSIFIED- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MAI FCKIN G0D EET WUZ DA DUMBAZZ WH0 FCKED MAI AZZ R3CENTLY Z0 I STRANGEL EET DEN PUZHED EET DAWN N ST0MP3D EET VI0LENTLY N EET BLEEDZ INFINTEL HYPAH-REALIZTIZZLE BLUD (3VEN IF DAT'Z NUT P0ZZIBEL) I L3AVE DAT DIZM3MBERED B0DY AL0NE WHIEL EET IZ BL33DING Z0 AFTUR DAT W3 GOEZ EEN DA FITE WEET JUZTIN BIEBER AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EVERYONE IN DA GANG ENGAGED EEN DA BATT3L WEET JUZTIN BI3BER G0DOFMEMEZ UZEZ DILD0 STRIEK EET WUZ 3FFECTIVE. D3ALZ 10000 AMOUZT AUF D4MAGE JUZTIN BI3BUR UZEZ SING ERRY0NE EAR'Z DEN BL33D. D3ALZ 5000 AM0UNT AUF DAMAGE TU ERRYONE SOMEGUY123 UUUUUZEZ BENIZ IT WUZ VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY EFFECTIVE!. DE4LZ 15000 AMUNTZ AUF D4MAGE JUZTIN BI3BER UZEZ HYPNOOOOOOOOOTIZE ERRY0NE EXP3CT ANIMEFAN9999 GUT HYPN0TIEZD (CUZ H3 WUZ IMMUE TU DAT EFFECT) ANIMEFAN9999 UZEZ OMNI LOL DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN JUZTIN BI3BEDR G0T A VERY FCKIN ZHITL0AD HIGHT AMOUNT AUF DAMAGE JUZTIN BI3BER UZEZ "BABY" ERRYONE GOEZ KRAZY N D3ALZ AMUNT AUF 12500 AMUNTZ AUF D4M4GE FATAL DISEASE USEZ RAPE (AKKORDIN TA DA OC) N DEN JUZTIN BI3BER GIT FCEKD (HYPNTZIEZD) ERRY0NE ELZE DEN UZE EEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEE IT WUZ EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE!!! JUZTIN BI3BER DI3D LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO- BUT W4IT... DEN JUZTIN BI3BUR BEKUMZ ALIVE AGA DEN TURNZ AUT TU BE AN ALIENZ!!!11!!!1!111111111111111!11111111111 O FCK Z0 NAW W3 N33D TA EXPLUD DA BUILDIN RIEGH NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW DAT'Z EET Z0 DEN W3 R4N FRUM JUZTIN BIEPHR ALIENZ N DEN W3 GIT 0UR TNTZ N ZH4RE EET TO ERRY0NE N ERRYONE GIT 69.1342 TNTZ EACH Z0 DEN W3 ZET EET AKROZZ DA BUILDIN WHIEL K3LLIN DA GU4RDZ Z0 W3 D3CIDED TA GIT TA DA T3RMINAZL R00M (WHEECH WE DIDN'T VEEZET BURFOR) N DEN GIT TA DER BUT AFTUR DAT DER WUZ GUAAAAAAAAAAAARDZ ERRYW3R3 ZO M3 ANIM3FAN999 GIT TA S3T DA TNTZ EEN DA T3RMINAL RUMZ N ERRY0NE ELZE GU FITE DA GUARDZ HER'Z DA F3W AW3Z0ME M0MENTZ FUR DA B4TTEL: PLANK UZEZ TOP KEK ERRY GUARDZ GIT HYPNOTIZ3D AFTUR FINNONYMOUZ DEN UZEZ D0NG3R ZTRIKEZ AULL GUARDZ GIT 20000 DAM4GE ALOOOOOOOOOOT N DEN ALMUZT AULL GUARDZ R DED DAT'Z EET Z0 ME N 2905 D3CIDED TA ZET DE TNTZ EEN DA T3RMINALZ RUM N W3 DEN RUN FUR 69.1342 Z3CONDZ DAWN DA ZT4IRZ UNT33L DER WUZ AN ENTR3ANCE TA DE T3RMINAL RUM BUT DEN ZUDDENLY DER WUZ A ZUP3R G0DDAMN ZKAREY ZMIEL FRUM H3LL!!!!!!!!!1!111!1!11111111111 ZO DEN W3 D3CIDED TA MAEK AN AW3ZOM FIEG WEET EET AGAINNNNNN GODOFMEMEZ UZEZ DILDO EET WAZN'T ZO EFFECTIVE... ZMIEL FRUM H3LL UZEZ DIZM3MBUR DEALT 15000 D4MAGE. OH FCK!!!!!1!!!1!!!11111111 ANIMEF4N9999 DEN UZEZ FREZH PRINCE AUF BEL-AUR EET WUZ VERUY EFF3CTIVE AZ H3LL DOEZ!!! DEALT 17500 DAMAG3Z N HYPN0TIZED GODOFMEMEZ UZEZ MULTI-RAP3 EET WUZ Z0 33FECTIVE ZO DAT DA ZLIME FRUM H3LL BLCK OUT ZO W3 DECID3D TA Z3T AULL DA TNTZ EEN DA RUM DEN HCK DA T3RMINAL TU MA3K EET EXPLUD3Z ILLUMINATIZ T3RMINAL 69.13.42 W3LKUM TA DA ILLUMINATI NETZ. WUT DA U WNT TU DO? 1 SCK KOKZ. 2 INT3RWEBZ. 3 ZELF-DEZTRUCT EEN 60 SEC0NDZ. Z0 DEN WE ZELECT3D DA 3 N DEN DHEEZ SH3T P0PPED UP EEN DA ZKREEN: ILLUMINATI EEZ G0IN TA BL3W UP EEN 60 Z3C0NDZ... 60 59 58 OH FCK NAW W3 NEED TA GU FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZT Z0 WE DEN RAN UP DA ZT4IRZ FUR ZOME TIEM UNT33L W3 MEET DA G4NG AGA N DEN DEY K33L AULL GUARDZ N DER WUZ HYPAR-REALIZTIZZLE BLUD ERRYW3R BUT H0W3VAR DER R W3AK Z0 I GUT A TRCK (IT WUZ T00 BIG FOR NO APP3R3NT REAZON) N PCK DEM AUP ALL DER DEN GIT TA DA TUP AUF BULIDIN FAAAAZT LIEK FCKUR 39 38 37 W4IT OH FCK IT WUZ T00 HIGH DA TIEM IZ RUNNIN LOW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUT EVENTUALLYZ W3 DEN R3ACHZ DA ZKAIZKARPUR BUT EET WUZ T00 HIEGH ANYW4Y DEN ALEIN JUZTIN BI3BER APP3ARED AGA N DEN ZT4RT3D CHAZTIN UZ Z0 W3 N33D TA ZET DA TNTZ FAAAAAAAAZT 30 29 28 DEN AFTUR Z0ME TIEM AUF ZETTIN DEZE ZHITTY TNTZ... 21 20 19 OH SHT AFTUR DAT W3 FEENZHED N LUK DAWN DA BUILDIN N... 33T WUZ T00 MUTHA FCKIN HIGH!!!!!!!!1!!1111!!!!!!! BUT JUZTIN BI3PHR WUZ CHAZIN UZ Z0 I UZED FINN N PLENK AZ A BAIT BUT D3N ANYWAY ERRYONE ELZE LUK DAWN DA SKAIZKARP3R EET WUZ ZT33L TU HIEGH FUR UZ TA JUMP3D DAWN BUT FCK 15 14 13 12 11 10 OH FCK 9''' '''8 7''' FIN4LLY. Z0 W3 ACTIAVATED BR4VE M0DE DEN PLENK N FINN ELZE DEN QUIT B4ITTIN DEN GU WEET UZ N DEN W3 JUMP3D DAWN DA ZKAIZKRAP3R WEETOUT F3AR LIEK A BOUZ '''5 4''' OH FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ALMUZT DER... Y3AH!!!!!! 3RRY0NE DEN ZM4ZHED DA GROUND AUF AUTZIDE DA ILLUMINATIZ DEN AFTUR DAT VRIZKA WUZ DEEEEEER OH FCK ERRY0NE N ME ELZE DEN GUEZ AW3ZOME KCKAZZ DEN GR4BBED HER F4ZT N RUN AWAY FROM DA BUILDIN F4ZT!!!!!!1!1!!11!1!!11111111111!!111!!1111111111111 NAW GUD. AFTUR DAT '''3 EET'Z G0ING TU 3XPLDE RIGHT NAW!!! 2''' EXPLUD NAW!!!!!!!! '''1 DEN ^VICTURY ZONGZ *Insert victory scene here* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINALLY DA ILLUMIANTI WUZ EXPLUDED N EET WUZ Z0 BOOTIFUL. ZO MUCH WIN ALZO ERRY ILLUMINATI FCKERZ WUZ KEELED EEN DA EXPLUZION!!!!!!!!111!1!!11111111111 N DOZE WHU ZURV1VD GIT BUTTFCKED 5EVUR!!!1!1!11!!1!11111 DEN I GIT DHEEZ M3ZZ4GE FROM MAI C3LLPHUNE (WHEECH I HAV N0 ID3A WAI I HAV EET DER) MISSION REPORT MISSION : EXPLODING THE ENTIRE ILLUMIANTI STATUS : SUCCESSFUL!!!!!!!!! (AT LEAST FOR EXPLUDIN EET) SUBMIZZIONZ : KEEL ZHREK : 100% KUMPLET3D KEEL AUTO : 100%% KUMPLETED KEEL JUZTIN BIEBUR : 100% KUMPLETED... OR SO DEY THOUGHT KILL AULL GU4RDZ N KEEL ERRY ILLUMINATI M3MBERZ EXIZTIN ELZE : 100% KUMPLETED CRACKING DATA : 100% KUMPL3TED SAV3 VRIZKA : 100% KUMPLET3D SAV3 ANIMEFAN9999'Z NIECE : 0% KUMPLETED. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO 0H FCK. I F0RGOT TU DO DAT. ERRY0NE CRI T3ARZ FUREVER!!!!!!!11!!!1!!!!111111111 BUT DEN DER WUZ ZTILL H0PE... CUZ DER WUZ A ZH4D0W EEN MAI BCK... N EEN MAI EYEZ WUZ... ANIMEFAN9999'Z NIECE!!!11!!!!!11111!!1!1!!1111111 ZH3 WUZ ZAVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!11!!1111111111111 SAV3 ANIMEFAN9999'Z NIECE : 100% KUMPLETED. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH N DER WUZ A FCKIN GREAT MIRACLE AFTUR N DER WUZ D0UBEL RAINBUWZ ERRYWERE ALZO DHEEZ EZZ FINALLY DA END AUF ILLUMINATI N EET WILL NEVAH ZH0W AGA AFTUR DA C3LEBRATIONZ FEENIZHED DEN W3 DECI3D TA GIT TA DA TPWC N DEN AFTUR DAT W3 HAV A VURY FCKIN SUPER DUPER MAZZIVE GIGNATIK P4RTY YOU VE 3VAH IMAGINE DEN I WUZ FIN4LLY H3R TA ZIT AZ DA PRINCE AUF DA TROLLPASTA WEEKY LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO TEH ENDZ N0T R3ALLY. ILL ZH0W DA TRU3 CREDITZ DEN. DEN WHU WUZ ZKELETION EEN DA FRUZT PLACE???????//???//?/??//////// Category:Deleted Trollpasta